Business enterprises are increasingly turning to the cloud to provision and consume computing services and complex computing systems. These complex computing systems may be used by clients internal to the business enterprises or external to the business enterprises (e.g., over a private or public cloud). The complex computing systems may include various resources tailored to meet corresponding clients' resource needs. The resources for associated large clients are provisioned based upon an estimated requirement for that large client; and the same provisioning may be universally followed for all other smaller clients too. This method of provisioning causes a significant wastage of resources.